neofairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Jellal Fernandes
Jellal Fernandes is an S-Class Mage of the Neo Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Witches' Crime. He is a childhood friend (as well as the love interest) of Erza Scarlet, and a former member of Crime Sorcière, serving as the guild's de-facto leader before its disbandment. Before he lost his own memory eight years ago, he was a Dark Mage who desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System in the Tower of Heaven. Profile and Stats Name: Jellal Fernandes Alias: Mystogan Classification: Human, S-Class Mage Gender: Male Age: 20-22 Height: 181 cm (5'11") Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs.) Affiliation: Neo Fairy Tail, Crime Sorcière (formerly) Status: Alive Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': Saint level *'Attack Potency': Town level, Small City level with Sema and (possibly) Grand Chariot *'Speed': At least Hypersonic, likely higher with Meteor *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman+ *'Range': Several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': Likely Genius Appearance Jellal is a tall and well-defined young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair that is long and shaggy, and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. He also has pale skin and golden brown eyes. His guild stamp is blue and is located in the middle on his upper right arm. Jellal's attire consists of a long dark coat, decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, and heart-like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, along with a tight-fitting shirt designed for his Meteor spell underneath, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière with a pair of high-calf dark boots. On top of all this, Jellal sports a dark blue long cloak with a hood. Personality Jellal is a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful and friendly side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. While posing as "Mystogan", he makes sure he acts quiet and aloof, so as to not arouse suspicion to the fact that Fairy Tail is housing an escaped convict. However, Jellal's regret towards his past deeds have caused him to feel the need to atone for his sins, which he did by creating Crime Sorcière: an Independent Guild dedicated to the destruction of Dark Guilds. Despite this, he still feels he deserves punishment, as he told Ultear and Meredy that "punishment" is the theme of their guild. It is this guilt that keeps Jellal from expressing his love for Erza, which she reciprocates, as he believes he doesn't deserve her. However, he eventually accepted Erza's for him after hearing how much she loves him and wants to be with him, even willing to die for Jellal without any hesitation. Despite his rather serious nature, Jellal does have a comedic side, as in his fight with Jura Neekis, where (as a direct result of Ultear and Meredy sabotaging his battle with the Wizard Saint) he has fits of hysterical laughter, as well as reacting strongly to the sensation of peppers he had in his mouth. Later, when he walked back to his teammates, Jellal felt ashamed, and stated that he had no words to describe his feelings of shame and embarrassment. Because of his kind persona and strong sense of justice, Mavis Vermilion even commented that Jellal possesses the same "heart" as those in Fairy Tail, in spite of the fact that he isn't an actual member. This however, was proven true after he joined the Neo Fairy Tail Guild on Planet Earth, also showing a more selfless and protective side as to defending his guildmates from harm, and a deep sense of rage when his adversaries hurt those he cares about or mock the name of his guild. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic: It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic: he can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at his opponents, or engulf his fists in light to enhance his melee performance. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance Jellal's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding him in Magic that can increase his speed significantly. However, it appears that he requires a special outfit to wear in order to manipulate the Magic for such a purpose. *'Meteor': Jellal's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds, almost surpassing the speed of light. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular spell. During Jellal's battle with Jura Neekis, the speed granted to him by Meteor amazed even Jet, a Mage specializing in speed-enhancing Magic. *'Heavenly Beams': A spell in which Jellal releases several powerful beams from his hands towards his opponent, causing great damage. *'Heavenly Blast': A spell in which Jellal closes his fist, except for two fingers and swipes them backwards; a large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic appears and rushes towards his target. (Unnamed) *'Heavenly Palm': A spell in which Jellal grabs his arm with his other hand, and straightens his palm; a ball of Heavenly Body Magic appears in his palm, which then is shot at the target, pushing them away as if it were an invisible wall. *'Heavenly Breakdown': A spell in which Jellal swipes his hand, causing the ground in front of him to break, making everything on top of it fall. *'Heavenly Arrows': A spell in which Jellal swipes his hands, releasing several arrows of light towards his target. *'Grand Chariot': While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema': An attack in which Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jellal, despite favoring the use of his ranged Magic, has shown himself to be a capable unarmed combatant: while his speed was enhanced by his Meteor spell, Jellal went on to attack and brutally injure Natsu Dragneel several times with strong melee attacks, such as punches and kicks. He is also capable of using his signature Magic to engulf any part of his body into light, thus increasing his fighting style with the added effect of blindness by strong starlight energy. Immense Agility: Aside from his Magic capabilities, Jellal is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting the slashes from Erza's large bladed weapons with ease, reacting to them with his own Magic. He was also shown evading the assaults from Jura Neekis' stone pillars through several remarkable acrobatic leaps. Immense Durability: Jellal is a highly resilient opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounts of damage without collapsing: during the events of the Tower of Heaven, he could continue fighting after being slashed by Erza Scarlet (despite such action having later stopped him from casting Abyss Break), and receiving a barrage of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells from Natsu Dragneel, emerging unscathed from them; later on, most importantly, he was able to survive Natsu's attacks after the latter had entered Dragon Force, even after being sent crashing down through his own Tower of Heaven. He was also able to fuse his body with the Etherion and attain control of it, something which should have resulted in his certain death. He, however, yet again survived, entering a comatose state, from which he was awoken via Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Enhanced Strength: Jellal has displayed considerable physical strength, enough for him to send a man of Cobra's stature flying several meters away from him using only a single hand; what's more, the feat was performed with a backward motion, and Cobra himself was sent crashing against Metal Natsu, causing him to stagger in the process. Immense Endurance: Jellal's vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises, with him being resilient enough to use Flame of Rebuke, a spell powerful enough to allow Natsu Dragneel to enter Dragon Force, replicating the effects of Etherion, the ultimate weapon of the Magic Council, after attempting to cast a Self-Destruction Spell on both Nirvana and himself, something which greatly weakened him. Keen Intellect: Jellal is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling both Erza Scarlet and the entirety of the Magic Council, even managing to become a member himself. He has shown himself capable of creating clever schemes and planning ahead, being the schemer of the plan to revive Zeref, whom he believed dead, and tricking the Council into unintentionally working for him. Jellal's natural cleverness comes with a vast knowledge and deep understanding of the Magic world, with him being aware of powerful spells such as Unison Raid, and, thanks to his time in the Council, possessing thorough information about the ancient Magic Nirvana, even knowing where it was hidden and how to unseal it. Immense Magic Power: Jellal has been shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough for him to be made a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Earth Land, as well as a member of the Magic Council, the ruling body of the Magic world; the latter in spite of both his young age and his overbearingness towards older, fellow councilors. Such feats were made more notable by the fact that the one receiving such titles wasn't actually him, but rather the persona he had created with his Thought Projection, Siegrain, which required a considerable amount of Jellal's own Magic Power to be kept active. Jellal also possesses masterful control over his magical energy, being able to hide his presence and make his opponents of below S-Class level sweat in fear with just a dark glare. His Magic Power is golden-yellow when exerted. Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:S-Class Mage Category:Neo Fairy Tail Members Category:Former Members of Crime Sorcière Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Supporting Characters Category:Saint level Category:Witches' Crime